Un dulce recuerdo
by Amy-Light95
Summary: Ash y companía llegan a Ciudad Romantis, pero lo que no se esperaba el azabache, era de la simpatica presencia de Whitney. Drabble hecho solo por ocio.


**Nota previa: **Quizás algunos me conozcan o quizás no,pero aclaro que esto fue por puro ocio y es probable que continúe con otras parejas más, ahora me gusta experimentar al menos a mi propio estilo, aún conservo el gusto por el Pokéshipping y así será siempre, pero como lo aclaré recién, es puro ocio xD Disfruten~

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Un dulce recuerdo**

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

Recientemente el grupo conformado por Ash Ketchum había llegado a Ciudad Romantis en pleno acto de ocaso, se notaba con exactitud las hojas otoñales de la Ciudad, los edificios que resaltaban su estructura y diseño, pero dejando de lado, son solo detalles para el joven azabache, lo primordial era conseguir su sexta medalla.

— ¡A la carga amigos! — Comenzó a dar iniciativa el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

— ¡Pi-pikachu! — secundó el mismo roedor que se posaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

— Uhm… Ash? — lo llamó la joven pelimiel que lucía su cabello corto sobre su sombrero.

Ash se giró repentinamente sobre sí mirando a la Performer con una sonrisa — ¿Qué pasa?—

La joven solo dirigió su mirada al costado apuntando la escena bochornosa en donde Bonnie le hacía una proposición a una chica que pasaba por allí, el pobre de Clemont se lo notaba avergonzado ante aquel acto.

Él solo rió levemente y tratando de ignorar la escena, retomó de nuevo su carrera hacia el Gimnasio, pero lo que no se esperaba, fue en chocar bruscamente con _algo _o más bien, lo chocaron (gracias a su nivel de entusiasmo en el cual se lo caracterizaba se produjo un doble efecto) y así cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Pikapi! — El pequeño roedor no sufrió el efecto de la caída ya que aterrizó en el sueño, sin embargo Ash…

— Auch! — se quejó levemente tocando su frente, luego sintió que algo le faltaba sobre su cabeza y comenzó a sacudir su cabello alarmado —¡Mi gorra! —

Y en su línea de visión, su gorra aparecía frente a sus ojos.

— Lo siento — oyó la voz proveniente de la persona que le extendía la gorra, era una chica, de eso estaba seguro — Ash?— pudo formular con cierta sorpresa.

Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse también al saber frente a quien se encontraba.

— ¿Whitney? — la nombró, la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— Lo siento, a veces Clefairy puede ser un poco torpe — la miró sonriente a su pokemon y esta por su parte se encogió sus hombros, luego regresó su mirada a Ash — Así que de viaje, eh?—

— Claro — le contestó Ash mientras se levantaba del suelo, Serena solo estaba observando la escena con una tranquila sonrisa al igual que Pikachu — ¿Qué haces en Ciudad Romantis?—

— Supongo que buscas a Valeria por tu medalla — añadió Whitney, Ash asintió de golpe — Yo también vine para buscarla, pues verás, me he dado cuenta que algunos pokemon normales tienen la posibilidad de aprender ataques tipo hada, en este caso, mi Clefairy y sé muy bien que ella es una de las expertas en ese rango —

— Ya veo…— dijo Ash.

— Entonces eres una Lider del Gimnasio tipo Normal — concluyó Serena.

— Exacto — le contestó con un guiño.

— Supongo que mañana deberías ir a enfrentar a Valeria — sugirió la pelimiel al entrenador — esta anocheciendo —

— Tienes razón — asintió el azabache.

Whitney por su parte contemplaba a Ash de pies a cabeza mientras conversaba con Serena, realmente había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio en Johto, también, se veía alto, no suficiente para alcanzar a su altura, pero realmente se lo notaba más maduro, e incluso podía ser lindo.

— Espero que el golpe de Clefairy no te haya lastimado — agregó la pelirrosada, Ash se volteó a mirarla y solo se encogió sus hombros mientras se rascaba su nuca.

— No es nada, solo fue un golpe en la frente, pero sé que no lo hizo con intensión para lastimarme — respondió con una sonrisa.

— Pobrecito~ — dijo risueñamente mientras se acercaba al muchacho y sus manos se ubicaron en las mejillas de este, ante el acto, Ash se sobresaltó levemente y ella se inclinó acercándose para depositarle un prolongado beso en su frente.

Ash se sonrojó profundamente ante aquel acto y sintió sus piernas como lana, obviamente Serena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras miraba con desdén a la pelirrosada, justo cuando ella se separó de este.

— ¡Listo! — finalizó el acto mientras le colocaba su gorra, Ash se encontraba en shock y con sus mejillas enrojecidas — Ahora te sentirás mucho mejor — le dijo con un guiño, acto siguiente, se volteó y se fue a otra dirección — Nos vemos pronto Ashy-boy —

— Sí…hasta luego — pudo formular sin perder de vista cuando la pelirrosada se alejaba, realmente fue una sorpresa para él, aunque, hace tiempo Whitney hizo lo mismo con Pikachu, pero definitivamente eran dos situaciones distintas.

— ¡Pikapi?— el sonido del pequeño roedor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sumando a que de nuevo se colocó en el hombro del entrenador.

— Bueno, mejor vayamos al Centro Pokemon — agregó rápidamente mientras pasaba de largo de Serena (ella, estaba silenciosamente celosa), se encontraba muy apenado al recibir una muestra de afecto de Whitney, esto sin duda, era una sorpresa que se sintió raro, pero a la vez relajante, algo que estará pendiente en sus sueños y quizás un dulce recuerdo.

**FIN**

**O **oo **O **oo **O **oo **O**

**Listo, seguiré añadiendo lentamente parejas raras xD quiero expandir mis horizontes. Por si les interesan, tengo una página en Facebook llamada "Amy Light Sekai" solo dale like y listo xD sabrán de novedades de mis fics y cosas de mas jajja**

**Espero que les haya gustado y opinen que les pareció este Drabble.**


End file.
